


Le plus fort

by Garance



Series: Pokeshot [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Blue veut être le plus fort, et il le sera par ses propres moyens.





	Le plus fort

Le plus fort

 

J'en reviens pas que ce dresseur pitoyable ait pu me battre ! Et me prendre ma place de maître ! C'était la mienne ! Je suis destiné à être le meilleur dresseur du monde !

 

À chaque fois il me bat, c'est pas possible ! Mes Pokémons ne sont pas assez puissants, c'est la seule raison ! Il faut que je les entraîne plus ! Beaucoup plus !

 

Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier cet abruti de dresseur ?! On vient tous les deux du même village, alors qu'est-ce qui nous différencie tant que ça ?! La famille ?! Mon grand père est le plus grand professeur Pokémon au monde ! Lui, il n'a rien de tout ça !

 

C'est décidé ! Je vais partir m'entraîner dans une autre région ! Là où Red ne pourra pas me suivre ! Là où il ne pourra pas me battre ! Cet enfoiré, je le promet, je le battrai coûte que coûte !

 

Peu importe les sacrifices, les blessures et le temps qu'il faudra, je le battrai ! Et par mes propres moyens ! Je le jure ! Ils sauront tous que j'ai toujours été le meilleur ! Le plus fort de tout Kanto !

 

-Deux ans plus tard-

 

Je suis de retour dans ma région natale, elle m'avait manquée, j'ai hâte de revoir Papy et Nina. 

 

Mais pour l'instant, j'ai une autre personne à voir, et ce n'est pas pour parler, mais pour combattre ! Cette fois, je gagnerai !

 

Je me rends donc là où tout s'est brisé en moi, cet enfoiré ne paie rien pour attendre ! Je suis le plus fort maintenant ! Et je le resterai à jamais ! 

 

-Devant la porte de la dernière salle de la ligue Pokémon-

 

Tout mon être vibre en sentant la pression de la salle du maître, lui est aussi devenu plus puissant, parfait ! Ça n'aurait pas été égal sinon !

 

Il est là, toujours si 'je m'en foutiste', à de tenir devant moi sans émotion, il va voir ce qu'il en compte de se mesurer à Blue, le plus fort dresseur de Kanto ! Mais, quelque chose d'autre que la revanche veut que je le domine totalement, il va être à moi seul !

 

''...'' Red ne dit rien

''Tu ne parles toujours pas à ce que je vois.'' Blue commenta

''...''

''Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je te ferai parler ! Quand tu seras tout à moi, Red !''

 

Fin


End file.
